


Dreamworld

by Aly_Isa



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Escapism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Isa/pseuds/Aly_Isa
Summary: This Story contains spoilers!So read at your own discretion~The story is not intended to be anything big that I actually plan on making a full book of. This is just how I envision the Post Bad-Ending in Omori. :)There will be a bit of Sunflower in here too!Sunny will have They/Them pronouns for the purpose of you being able to decide what gender you’d prefer Sunny to be💕 if you’d prefer no gender, trans, go for it. It’s your choice! :)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey & Hero (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Aubrey & Mari (OMORI), Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil & Hero (OMORI), Basil & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Mari (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero & Mari (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Sunny & Hero (OMORI), Sunny & Mari (OMORI)
Kudos: 54





	Dreamworld

"I'm so glad you're not moving away, Sunny." Basil told his supposed blank slate of a friend, his best friend. With a bright smile on his face. Wasn't it great? Sunny wasn't moving away anymore! They ran into some problems suddenly and ultimately decided to cancel the moving. So Sunny was staying! Basil reached over and took the other's hands in his. "This is great, now we can keep spending time together again Sunny, just like we used to! And you won't leave have to leave me." Basil went on, his ears tinting red. Sunny only stared at him and nodded in response. Shy as ever! And Basil didn't mind, as long as.. As long as they were there, as long as they agreed. They'd always been there for him. Yet for a while the blank friend of his became a shut in. Not for a long long time, Mari wouldn't allow it of course, or Kel! It happened a few times actually over the many years they'd all known each other. Basil was extremely worried for a while about his best friend, but wanted to give Sunny their time really. He never noticed though at first how torn he felt not having his best friend there always as usual. So the apparent move scared him dearly. Of course- Basil deeply cared for Mari too! Hehe, how awkward. He'd been rambling this whole time about Sunny alone, and completely left out their sister! She was well and disappointed about the move initially too as the group felt as though it was getting a bit torn, her and Hero having to go off to college and all. It was all so relieving. Everything could be perfect still, Hero wasn't gone forever!

It was only natural of all of these things to go into Basil's favour though of course, it was his headspace after all.

A headspace where Mari didn't die, where Sunny and him weren't traumatised, where Sunny didn't hide away for 4 years, where Sunny wasn't moving away, where he and Sunny didn't fight, where Sunny.. Didn't kill themselves too.....Why does he always have to look behind him at the wrong time?   
Why   
why..?  
Seeing Sunny's face, making eye contact with the other's eyes that were ridden of all emotion as they kept falling and fa-  
.  
.  
.  
No.  
Everything was just the way it should've been, and that was just how Basil liked it! Normal. Just him.. And Sunny..

And Sunny, and Sunny...   
And Sunny   
and Sunny   
and Sunny   
and Sunny-

Ah, and their friends!

But.. Mostly Sunny. His best best best best best friend!

✿ Day ??? In the Headspace ✿

"Hey hey Basil! Hey!"  
An an all too familiar voice called to the boy from beside him. It was Aubrey, her cheerful, bright self! He was glad the girl didn't change much, sure she didn't shine like she used to but her smile could warm anyone's heart.

"Hey Aubrey, did you wanna join me? I know you used to like making flower crowns a lot." Basil laughed lightly, holding his own up. He remembered how they once would sit in the field together as Mari taught them all how to make flower crowns, it was really fun! The memory is still fresh and in his photo album still to this day. Basil still likes to wear his flower of course, everyone thought it suited him after all!

"Basil- Hey Hey Basil!" The girl called once again, as though Basil hadn't responded to her the first time. Weird, maybe she was just messing about though? So once again he asked the girl what was up with a gentle smile, his eyes resting a little.

"Basil."

The voice was suddenly a lot colder, it sent a shiver down Basil's spine.

"Oi."

Aubrey...?

Basil opened his eyes again and saw a distorted face, one of his friend whom stood right there beside him, it was horrifying.  
'What...!?'  
He felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he was left fear struck, shrivelling up into a ball, face hidden in his hands. But it only lasted for a moment.  
Because not a second later when he squeezed his eyes shut, Basil was whacked across the back of the head, making him look once again, to his disappointment, rather shaky due to the shock he'd just received.

"H-huh?" Having to blink a few times to adjust his vision, Basil then saw the familiar pink haired girl crouched down beside him. Ah, It was just Aubrey, a slightly less but still scary Aubrey at that, and that was okay with him. He was still or course shaky though. "oh.. S-sorry." He muttered and stared off to the side, his eyes seemed almost fuzzy, dark circles had made their home under his eyes a while ago and his figure seemed rather malnourished. It had been that way for a while.

Basil couldn't entirely remember why.

"What were you doing? Hero's back so let's go." She spoke again and gave the boy no room to think or respond as she took a hold of his vest and pulled the blonde up with ease. 'So light...'

"u-um..?" Rubbing his arm he looked over at Aubrey again a little unsure of what to say. "..Pardon?" He wasn't really sure what she said just then as he wasn't paying attention at the given moment, still rather zoned from just having awoken.

Aubrey didn't repeat herself unlike he hoped, and so Basil just let it go. It was fine anyway... And he proceeded to follow the girl to the car where Hero and Kel were sat waiting for them to get in. Kel hadn't changed, not in a way that was noticeable at least, so there wasn't much to say for him. Aubrey also didn't change too much. However, she had become way more caring of her group again after her dip into a cold bully. She'd changed quite a drastic amount over the years, certainly the most out of everyone.  
Then there was Hero, he was rather distraught, two of his close friends having lost their lives after all. But he made it his job to be the responsible one, to support and keep the others safe. He wasn't sure if he could handle one more death. Of course, Hero wasn't alone in this, everyone was in it together and received support back from the other, no one was entirely okay, some worse off than others. But in the end, they were there for each other and had become rather protective of one another. No one wanted to lose anyone else.

But.. Then there was Basil. Unlike the others, he was a lot more closed off and kept to himself more than ever. His old ways of 'everything will be okay' spurted back every now and again sure, but his coping had reformed into something new after witnessing a traumatic sight for the second time.

No matter how much they wished for it, things would never be the way they used to be. Yet, that doesn't mean new memories can't be made between the four friends who remained. It would be difficult, absolutely. Yet.. Everyone had to try their best, always support one another. For the blonde of the group, such things would prove to be rather difficult. very difficult.

"Ready to go??" Kel questioned the blonde with a toothy grin on his face, head stuck out the window looking at the two. "I know I am! Today's been great ya know? But hey, need beauty sleep!"  
He stated. Aubrey didn't let him pose proudly for too long though as she pushed his head back into the car before opening the backdoor, waiting for Basil to get in. It took him a sweet second as the blonde crawled inside, but hey, he managed and got comfy. Hero got his drivers licence a while ago, and it was amazing he hasn't crashed yet because of how chaotic Kel could be, especially with the Radio on.  
Aubrey by this time had sat herself down as well and closed the car door, buckling up. 

"Of course, so you can be energetic as ever again tomorrow." Hero chuckled lightly. "Are we all buckled up?" He then asked the crew, Aubrey didn't respond, and Basil just proceeded to buckle himself in. He would've forgotten if Hero hadn't asked. "I'll take that as a-"

"YESS!" Kel shouted out, stretching himself as he did so. Aubrey frowned and kicked Kel's backseat, making him jut forward. "Hey- Aubrey!" He groaned and look behind him. The two stared at one another for a short while before Hero finally got Kel to face forward again as he started the the car up. 

"Try settling down you two. Here-" The Radio was then switched on, it was a nice, peaceful song, perfect for a nice car-ride at the end of the day with four friends. Kel would still manage to pop off though.

...

This whole time, Basil showed no interest in partaking in discussion or anything of the sort. He just.. Sat there.  
Trying to, failing to organise his thoughts for even a moment as he stared out the window. Everyone had taken notice of how much Basil seemed to zone and nap now, but they couldn't push him to feel better, it was hard on everyone!  
The only difference is...  
Basil witnessed a lot more than they had, than he should have.

A hand reached over and places itself on Basil's. He hadn't noticed at first, but then he felt a squeeze on it. Basil turned his head to see what it was. It was Aubrey's hand. His eyes then looked up to the girl who was facing forward, she knew he was looking at her right now. Basil let the girl hold onto his hand and looked away again, he understood she'd noticed him being a bit gloomy again and was just trying her best to give him some comfort. He was grateful, but he couldn't help but still desire to be somewhere else right now.

Outside Basil's window was the world morphing as they continued driving, everything seemed to tint purple and have a more dreamlike look to it. It brought comfort to Basil's fragile heart and he smiled a little, seeing his friends as they went on down the pathway. Everything was now warm, okay. The feeling of a different yet all too familiar hand replacing Aubrey's made itself well-known to Basil as the person in question rested their head on Basil's shoulder. He turned his head to look, it was Sunny!   
What a nice moment... He was glad they could be here together like this, Sunny was always there when he needed them. Basil knew saying anything would ruin the mood set in the car, Mari was up from with Hero, teasing him as per usual. Kel was messing around in the back with his ball. Hopefully he wouldn't find a way to open up the back of the car and fall out! Especially with how he was tossing that ball about as he grooved to the cat music, an upbeat happy tune. Aubrey was grooving along to it as well with Kel, a nice moment where they finally weren't bickering with one another. Hero tapped on the wheel to as he mumbled the lyrics of the song playing under his breath, earning some teasing from Mari.  
It made him stop for a few moments, but after some encouraging words he continued again with a blush. They really were the perfect couple, it's great they finally got together! Everyone saw it coming eventually.

They were.. The perfect friend group. And nothing could ever change that. Life was perfect and always would be. And it made Basil so relieved. He couldn't ask for anything more. Sure 'perfect' could have been a bit of an exaggeration, but it truly did feel that way. Everything... Will be okay.

Everything, was always going to be okay...


End file.
